Watashi no Hito Meu Querido
by Hikari Omura
Summary: O quanto uma criança é especial para uma pessoa? Um teste de sensibilidade será jogado. pessima em resumos onegai, deixem reviews.


**Watashi no hito**

(Meu querido)

**Tema: Sensibilidade**

**Review: O quanto uma criança é especial para uma pessoa? Um teste de sensibilidade será jogado.**

**By Omura**

Foi uma tarde de sensibilidade ou de suscetibilidade? Eu passava pela rua rapidamente, dentro de meus pensamentos, como as vezes acontece. Foi quando meu vestido me deteve: alguma coisa se enganchara na ponta de meu vestido. Voltei-me e vi que se tratava de um pequeno hanyou, lindo lindo! Olhos amarelados, orelhas feupudas e um rosto fofo. Mas estava todo sujo... O menino estava de pé no degrau da grande confeitaria. Seus olhos, mais do que suas palavras meio engolidas, informavam-me de sua paciente alfição. Paciente demais. Percebi vagamente um pedido, antes de compreender o seu sentido completo. Um pouco aturdia eu o olhava, ainda em dúvida se fora a mão da criança o que me ceifara os pensamentos.

- Um doce moça, compre um doce para mim, onegai...

Acordei finalmente observando aquela pequena criatura e seu tom doce. O que estivera pensando antes de encontrar o menino? O fato é que o pedido deste pareceu cumular uma lacuna, dar uma resposta que podia servir para qualquer pergunta, assim como uma grande chuva pode matar a sede de quem queria alguns goles de água. Sem olhar para os lados, por pudor talvez, sem querer espiar as mesas da confeitaria onde possivelmente algum conhecido tomava sorvete, entrei, fui ao balcão e disse com uma dureza que soh Kami pode explicar:

- Um doce para o menino... onegai... - Disse autoritaria

Do que tinha medo?

- Que doce você...

Antes de terminar, o menino aponto depressa com o dedo um dos doces indeciso... Dei um sorriso pela confusão aos olhos do pequeno.

- Quais você quer?

Perguntei-lhe ainda sim o sorrindo. O hanyou mexia as mãozinhas pequeninas sobre a boca me olhando assustado. Balançou a cabeça indicando que não queria outro.

- Você quer sim...

O cortei ofegante o empurrando-o para frente. O hanyou se exitou, com um sorriso indicou todos para que a caixeira pegasse. Me deu obrigada indo-se para a rua.

- Afinal uma alma caridosa apareceu. - olhei a caixeira que mantia um sorriso nobre nos labios - Este menino estava nesta porta há mais de uma hora, puxando todas as pessoas que passavam, mas ninguem quis dar. - Sorri para ela

- Pode me responder se ele tem pais? Porque pediria isso a estranhos? - Perguntei derepende me surpreendendo

- Os pais dele morreram a pouco tempo, não tem ninguem que tome conta dele... Fica aqui em frente sempre pedindo doces.

- Por-por acaso ele não tem o que comer? - observei a pequena figura da criança sentada no degrau comendo feliz seus doces

- É...

Meu semblante ficou irritado.

- Me diz que sou uma alma caridosa... Mas pelo visto não posso dizer o mesmo. - Cerrei os dentes com a incredualidade daquela caixeira. Vi sua expressão em choque, me virei saindo do recinto. Desci os degrais com um pensamento em mente: "... Porque não?"

- Ei! Pequeno... - Chamei o hanyou que olhou ao redor e se deparou comigo, sorriu, aquele sorriso fez meu coração se aquecer. Sorri acolhedora e com a minha voz suave perguntei - Quer vim morar comigo? - Ele arregalhou os olhinhos assustado, apontou para mim...

- Tenshi! TENSHI! - o pequeno deu um grande sorriso para mim - É serio? Não estou sonhando?

- Sim, é serio... Gostaria de ser meu filho? - Sorri como uma mãe sorri para um filho

Não sei porque havia feito aquela proposta na hora, mas ai eu me lembrei. Jah tinha ficado gravida de um hanyou... Soh que acabei perdendo ele, eu era jovem e imatura, o pai jah tinha morrido... Meu lado maternal deve ter sido acordado quando esse pequeno hanyou me chamou.

- Claro! - o sorriso do pequeno aumentou consideravelmente

- Então vamos... Meu pequeno. - o peguei no colo mesmo estando sujo, o levando para minha casa. Acho que agora posso dizer que isso foi um ato de sensibilidade.

**Owari!**

**Tenshi: Anjo.**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**G**

**A**

**I**

**aperte o botãozinho GO!**


End file.
